Where You Are
by kakashidiot
Summary: Ryuuki struggles with his loneliness. Can Seiran help him feel better at night? What does Seiran think? Short prequel fic. Nonromantic. Slight RyuuSeiran. Hilarity and FLUFF!


I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari.

Pairing: None. Ryuuki and Seiran star in though!

Warning: Fluff! Hilarity!

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Where You Are, I Am

He first heard the rumors in the lower court garden. Two young officers - still green, he guessed by their indiscrete whispers.

"Did you hear -"

"A consort has come -"

"Have you seen her?"

"No... but... do you think she's seen HIM yet?"

And he shivered there - in his rather cramped spot behind the huge patch of roses.

When they finally left, fifteen minutes later, he couldn't but help sighing - a large world-weary sigh.

_So the conniving old geezer got me a woman? _Ryuuki thought morosely. _Is this really true? Or just a fantastical rumor? He wouldn't be so stupid would he? Why doesn't that old fox just..._

Blinking hard he turned away, escaping the confines of the garden in search of a better hiding place. Somewhere with peace and quiet - A place where no busybody clerks could ruin his meditations. Some place remote where even the old man couldn't find him -

_Somewhere far away..._

Ryuuki paused - stopped and looked up - there in front of him was a neglected corner of the palace wall. Yet another garden. One of his favorite thinking spots as far back as his childhood. It was odd that he should come here... It was here that he first met Brother Seien...

_As a child, I dreamed that I would grow very tall and be able to climb over that wall and disappear forever... But... even though I've grown, nothing's changed..._

He sighed, slumping down onto a mossy rock.

_The chances of me seeing that world is like a fish growing wings to fly, isn't it? Somewhere out there, Brother Seien is - and that is where I'm not. If I start blubbering about Brother Seien now, and that old geezer... see me... _Ryuuki shuddered. _I'd look REALLY foolish..._

"Your Majesty," a young voice jolted Ryuuki out of his morose thoughts.

Ryuuki shrank back with a small 'eep' - gazing up at a young man bending over him - in a guard's uniform.

The uniform looked familiar - the face did not.

"Who are you?" demanded Ryuuki, trying to be brave and majestic despite the fact that at the moment he sounded anything but brave and looked anything but majestic.

"Shi Seiran, Your Majesty," replied the guard warmly.

Ryuuki released his clenched fists.

"So you're not an assassin?"

"Assassin? Me?" Seiran blushed. "No! Not at all!"

"You can leave us now," Ryuuki turned away sharply.

"If Your Majesty is alright," Seiran said softly. "You were crying so... I thought you were hurt..."

A pause.

Ryuuki raised his hand to his cheek and felt the still wet tears. His jaw tightened.

_I guess I was more upset than I thought... but now... he probably thinks his emperor is a baby... which works out I guess... still... he looks nice... I wonder..._

"We are fine," Ryuuki said sharply as he jerked away, feeling too vulnerable for comfort.

He turned his back, and gazed down into the small pond.

"We thank you for your concern but we are in no need of assistance."

Listening to the receding steps of the guard, Ryuuki relaxed.

_We are in no need of assistance... There is nothing you can do... no one can bring Brother Seien back..._

Just the memory of his courageous older brother's arms surrounding him made the young Emperor sniff pathetically.

_Brother Seien - why can't you be here?_

-

"We've got a new guard for you," Elder Sho's voice rumbled, startling the Emperor two nights later.

Ryuuki, blankets surrounding him, sighed at the sight of the older man looming over his bed.

_Does the old bastard not know the importance of privacy... at night?_

"You need to tell... us... now?" Ryuuki scowled.

"Shi Seiran is new - it wouldn't do for Your Majesty to not know your own men."

"I see..."

"You don't seem suprised."

"We... met him already..."

"Oho! Is that true?"

_There's no way I want that old fox to find out that I've been crying like some baby in the garden... It doesn't fit well with my plan..._

There was a pregnant silence as Ryuuki tried to tell himself that assassinating the old man wouldn't be a good idea.

"I see - but - goodness!" Elder Sho chuckled. "I bothered you? I see you have been catching up on some reports! Li Kouyuu will be pleased!"

"Li - who?" The Emperor blinked innocently.

Elder Sho picked up the book and sighed, recognizing the historical drama play by its gaudy purple and orange cover.

"Never mind."

"Well," Ryuuki said firmly, setting the book aside. "We think we shall retire for the night..."

_In other words: get the hell out of my room..._

Sho Taishi bowed.

The new guard -

_Shi... Seiran..._

bowed as well.

Ryuuki's sharp golden eyes seemed to penetrate the young guard - as they slowly traveled over the light hair, neat uniform and trim body.

_Hmmm... so he DID tell the truth. He's a new candidate for the army? Perhaps he knows... Ran Shuuei..._

Ryuuki shuddered at the thought of those two advisors he had yet to meet. He cut his train of though sharply when h realized the two men were still bowing.

"We thank you for your hard work," he said stiffly, feeling disadvantaged in his night dress.

Elder Sho and the guard rose and left. Listening carefully to the receding steps of the old fox, Ryuuki relaxed. After a few moments, he poked his head out of the double set of doors and looked around.

No one was in sight.

_How disheartening... usually there's SOMEONE..._

"Can I get anything for His Majesty?"

A light voice asked out of the darkness. Ryuuki jumped with an 'eep'.

A short silence.

Ryuuki was happy for the darkness hiding his dark blush.

_He's so silent... Competent then... Which is..._

_PERFECT!_

"Come," Ryuuki commanded, twining two arms around the guard's left. "We are in need of company tonight."

"O-oh-oh, I don't know..." the guard stammered as the Emperor drew him into his bedroom and shut the door. "I'm on w-w-watch tonight and - uh..."

"Shi Seiran, is it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Shi Seiran... We think you are cute enough... Take off your boots and come..."

"Uh... I - I - I'm - that is..." Seiran slipping off his shoes, hung back - unsure of what to do.

"You think we are not good enough," Ryuuki let a little bit of shock, hurt, anger and outrage seep into his voice. "It is a great honor to be invited to be with us, don't you think?"

"I apologize, Your Majesty," Seiran sighed, feeling like the scum of the earth. "I'm just not..."

"You like girls then?" Ryuuki asked curiously, pulling his new companion down onto the bed.

Seiran sighed.

"Yes... I'm sorry... Your Majesty."

"Well... it doesn't matter to us what you prefer," Ryuuki smiled. "Just hold us. We won't force you to do anything."

Seiran found himself on his back, with his Emperor snuggled closely. Then, Ryuuki leaned forward to give the guard a swift kiss on the lips.

Seiran flinched.

Ryuuki smiled serenely.

_So I can scare him too..._

"Still, no?" Ryuuki leaned forward to relax bonelessly against Seiran's chest.

"I apologize, Your Majesty," Seiran said in a really strangled voice.

"It's forgiven..." Ryuuki said - already sleepy from his daily evasion tactics. He shut his eyes and pretended - it seemed so real.

It wasn't Seiran anymore -

_What a child I am -_

It was his brother, comforting him, twirling him around...

_The dream..._

"We... just... like to... feel him once more..."

"Feel who?" asked Seiran.

"Sei... en...an...uie..."

-

Listening to the gentle snore of his younger brother, Seiran couldn't help but smile with fondness for his ever loyal brother. But another part of him made his heart clench. Ryuuki could, would never know... Never have a brother to comfort him again...

His arms cradled the lonely Emperor.

_Ryuuki..._

-

A week later, evading his new guard, Ryuuki slipped into his favorite spot to mope in. Perhaps it was spring, and the blossoming of the sakura that made him feel nostalgic and extra sad. He wondered if the trees would ever bring him happier memories - here in the brightly, gaily decorated cage of a palace.

He looked up -

There was a young girl trying to grab some petals from the swaying branches.

She was much too short, however... So he reached up for her, and when the wind died down, held out the small branch -

He looked down -

And saw Shuurei.


End file.
